Road Trip
by HashDash23
Summary: The Seven have stolen the key to the Camp Half-Blood van and are taking it on a road trip. Idea comes from suchastart on Tumblr, this was her idea I simply put it into words.


**Hey everyone! I got this story from this prompt by suchastart all credit for this idea goes to them, I simply put it into a longer form. Here's the prompt- But do you guys understand what one of my my favorite AUs is? It's a roadtrip AU. All of the Seven. They take the strawberry bus from Camp Half-Blood and go on a quest. Annabeth drives, because of course she does. Percy navigates for a while before she yells at him to just get Jason because he's the best at reading the damn map, and then Percy goes to the back and plays silly car games with Piper until they get bored and start singing along to the radio at the top of their lungs. Hazel gets carsick. Frank shifts into a big dog and cuddles with her until she feels better. Leo wants to drive. Leo wants to drive **_**desperately. **_**Annabeth gives up the wheel because she's tired and she's been going for hours now and she just wants him to shut up, and Leo successfully drives for a while until he's pulled over for speeding, because of course he is. Piper talks them out of a speeding ticket. Frank gives her a high five. They park at a rest stop and raid the snack aisle—Annabeth collects bottles of water and Leo gets a handful of chocolate bars and Piper just really wants a package of Twizzlers, and Hazel is kind of amazed at the spread and Percy helps her pick what smoothie she wants, and Jason and Frank and Leo get hot hot dogs, and then they park in the lot and spend the night together, sleeping in the back of the strawberry van, a big cuddle pile of demigods, limbs tangled, breathing together, on the way to yet another quest, dreaming and warm and intertwined.**

**Enjoy everyone! Please drop me a review.**

"Piper, are you sure about this?" Jason whispered, his eyes wide.

"What is there not to be sure about?" The native American questioned, a mischievous smile gracing her face.

The two were walking through the Big House, well sneaking through the big house.

The two stuck the heads around the corner into Mr D's office to find the God of wine sleeping on the couch that was in the corner.

"Okay the keys are right... there" Piper faulted when she saw the keys were directly above Mr D's head.

Piper began her slow progression into the room, trying to be as quiet as possible.

As Piper got close enough that the God's snores became deafening the keys floated up and over Piper's head and into Jason's hand.

"Isn't this why you bought me?" Jason said, the smirk on his face was usually on Piper's.

Once the two got off the veranda of the Big House they began to sprint through the camp.

"Come on Jason!" Piper chuckled she pulled in front of the blonde slightly.

The two dove into the van through the open door, laughing when they fell on top of Leo.

Piper crawled off the Latino and towards the front seats.

"Here you are m'lady" Piper said in-between chuckles.

Annabeth took the keys from Piper and stuck them in the ignition.

"Annabeth, Percy, Piper, Jason, Leo, Frank and Hazel exit the car immediately"

The seven turned and looked out the back window where a very angry Chiron stood.

"What do we do?" Hazel asked.

"Annabeth, STEP ON IT!" Percy shouted.

"WHAT?" the blonde shouted at her boyfriend.

"GO!" the group shouted at her, which prompted the daughter of Athena to slam her foot onto the accelerator.

The seven were thrown back into their seats, well Leo was thrown into Piper's lap.

Chiron tried to run after them but once they got onto the main road the centaur gave up.

The group burst into laughter as Annabeth slowed down to a normal speed.

They continued chuckling as they went down the road.

"Percy" Annabeth said, laughing gone, but a wide smile still on her face "Could you tell me what turn I need to take?"

Percy took out the map and began to study it.

After 5 minutes Annabeth asked again "Percy, what turn?"

"Uh ... I think it's the next one"

"You think or you know?"

When Percy didn't answer Annabeth sighed loudly.

"Jason, could you swap with Percy because he is literally a fish out of water"

While Jason and Percy switched the others demi-gods laughed at Annabeth's pun.

Percy sulked with his arms crossed until Piper poked him in the arm.

"Wanna play 'I Spy'?" she grinned at him.

Percy smiled and nodded.

"Okay, I spy something starting with ... T"

Percy looked around and went for the lamest answer "Tree?"

"No, Percy, I may be a beauty queen but I'm not that dumb"

"Thunder clouds?" Was another guess.

Piper leant over Percy to look out the window where the sky was a brilliant blue.

After several minutes of Percy's stupid answers Leo leant forward.

"Can I have a guess?"

"Sure repair boy" Piper smiled.

"Tattoo?" Leo questioned, pointing to the SPQR on Percy's arm.

"Yes, thank the Gods" Piper exclaimed.

The three Greeks continued their game while Hazel remained quiet in the back.

"You right there Hazel?" Frank asked, picking up on his girlfriends mood.

Hazel only shook her head, not brave enough to open her mouth, fearing what would come out.

Frank looked over the girl and noticed that she was paler then usual and that she sat holding her stomach.

"You're motion sick aren't you?" The male Roman asked.

Hazel nodded.

Frank stared at her, lost at what to do to help her when a thought came to him.

Frank shifted into a huge black dog and he nudged Hazel, giving her a doggy grin.

This bought a small smile to Hazel's face which made Frank's tail to start wagging excitedly.

Hazel curled up to the canine version of her boyfriend and let herself relax, which led to her stomach beginning to settle.

Leo, Percy and Piper had grown tired of playing 'I Spy' (being the most ADHD of the group) so they turned up the CD player that Piper had bought with the CD she had made.

"I have put on here the top 200 songs you secretly love" Piper said, making Percy and Leo's eyes sparkle and their grins to expand.

The first song and they all burst out laughing but started singing none the less.

"Dog goes woof, cat goes meow.  
Bird goes tweet, and mouse goes squeak.  
Cow goes moo. Frog goes croak, and the elephant goes toot.  
Ducks say quack and fish go blub, and the seal goes OW OW OW.  
But there's one sound that no one knows...  
WHAT DOES THE FOX SAY?"

By the chorus they were more screaming then singing but it didn't matter because they were having fun.

After three hours Leo started to get bored.

"Annabeth can I drive?"

"Leo, do you have your license?" Annabeth asked, eyebrow raised.

"No, but remember that I managed to fly a dragon around the country and then use that dragon to build a giant Greek war ship"

"He's got a point" Jason mumbled.

Annabeth shot her fellow blonde a look before sighing.

"Okay Leo, you can drive, I am rather tired"

They pulled over and switched, Leo getting into the driver's seat while Annabeth went and curled up on one side of Percy, Piper having fallen asleep on the son of Poseidon on the other side.

For the first hour Leo was fine, maintaining all the road rules, that was until he got bored again.

Leo, ever the inquisitive mind, was curious to see how fast the van could do, so he slowly started to increase his speed.

A loud siren behind them woke Piper and Annabeth up.

"What's going on?" Annabeth demanded.

"I may have gone a little over the speed limit" Leo mumbled, Frank whined and shifted back into human form.

"Okay no one is going to say anything but me, okay" Piper stated, a determined look on her face.

When the officer appeared at Leo's already rolled down window, Piper was ready.

"What seems to be the problem officer?" Piper asked.

The cop ignored Piper and directed his glare on Leo "Son, do you know how fast you were going?"

"I'm sure it wasn't that wasn't that fast" Piper said, charmspeak rather light as mortals often didn't need much.

"It was actually rather fast" Piper's heart skipped a beat, could this be a monster?

She decided to put the charmspeak on more "I'm sure it wasn't that fast" Piper breathed a sigh of relief when she saw the officers jaw slacken slightly.

"We didn't do anything wrong, we are going to continue on our way." Piper continued.

The officer nodded and walked back to his car.

"Nice Piper!" Frank said leaning forward and hi-fiving her.

"Okay Leo, drive and drive at the speed limit" Percy warned.

Under the others watchful gaze Leo drove until it started to get dark.

"Leo, there is a small shop coming up, we can stop there and get some food." Jason said, looking up from his map.

The group stepped out of the van, stretching their cramped muscles.

When the group entered the store they rushed towards the snack aisle.

"I think that we might need some water" Annabeth said, looking at the amount of junk food that was being placed into the basket.

"Leo, what are you getting?" Frank asked.

Leo held up the huge amount of chocolate bars, making Frank look a little green.

"I think that Red Vines are better" Jason said, holding onto the packets.

"You are going to buy me Twizzlers" Piper said, charmspeak in full force.

Jason nodded and threw the Red Vines back onto the shelf and stared dopey eyed at the Native American.

Percy walked over to Hazel who was looking rather awe-struck at everything around her.

"Hazel, do you want me to help you pick something?" Percy asked, giving the girl a soft smile.

Hazel nodded "I don't think I want food though, I'm still a little sick after the van ride"

Percy clicked his fingers "I know just the thing" The son of Poseidon laced his fingers with Hazel's and gently pulled her along till they were in front of a large selection of smoothies.

"These are a sure way the help your stomach. So what's your favorite fruits?"

While Percy and Hazel debated the benefits of different fruits Leo, Jason and Frank got hotdogs for everyone.

The group finalized their purchases and took them outside where they ate under the stars, guessing constellations and having Jason correct them while Annabeth told them how each constellation came to have its name.

Once the group had finished they moved into the van again.

"Does anyone want to drive? I don't really feel like it" Annabeth stated.

"What if we just camped out back here?" Piper suggested "Have a huge cuddle-fest"

"I'm all down for that" Leo shouted.

Soon the seven were lying at the back of the van, Percy all the way to the side, lying on his right, cuddling Annabeth from behind. Annabeth was holding hand with Piper who was lying on her left with Jason cuddling her from behind. Jason was using Frank's outstretched arm as a pillow. Frank lay in-between Hazel and Leo who were using his torso as a pillow.

By the morning however there was a huge pile of demi-gods, a tangle of limbs, the only differences being the muscle tone and the color of their skin.

Their breathing sounded like Mrs O'Leary's, loud and full of snores, however it didn't matter, they were together with no wars and no monsters.

They were just seven normal teenagers who had gone on a road trip together.


End file.
